


I Got A Hangover

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Drunk Sex, F/M, Ghouls, My brain had a seizure, Uta needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta and Reader have rough and drunk sex after getting their asses drunk in Itori's bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got A Hangover

You and your boyfriend,Uta or also known as No Face were just chilling in his work shop after getting your asses drunk at Helter Skelter.If you finally got the hint, yes, you two ere drunk and lying on the floor while pointing at the ceiling and muttering that you saw different shapes and creatures there.

You were a ghoul, and also if you could say and brag about, one of Uta's best friends and also lover.How you hooked up?Just one word, Itori. Anyway, here you are cuddling into your boyfriend, drunk and giggling madly at how silly Uta looked with a blush on his pale cheeks.

"(Name), quit that...You know I hate showing any emotions and you giggling at my drunk state, isn't funny."Geez, even drunk he was still stoic as ever and spook so elegantly. Sure, you guys talked normally with each other but it was still funny to tease the male whenever you had the occasion.

Humming, you traced your finger tips around his arms tattoos, even reaching to kiss his fit forearms and ignore the little groans he let out along with calls of your name.God, how you loved seeing his tattoed skin but without those bothersome clothes.Skillfully, your fingers hooked under his tank top, tugging it up and roll on top of the male.Your drunk mind making everything more fuzzy then ever but the male's scent was just the right radar for you to start kissing down his chest and glance up at him.

"(Naaaameee)...I thought you said to stop doing this right kind of thing when we are dru---" "Sh,, Uta, I am working here, sweetie.Just lay back and enjoy the ride~"Winking, your growled once his hips bucked against your, making you moan shakily and let go of his nipple, glancing up at him with hazed up eyes before your took off your shirt and pants, resuming in rubbing against him and keep on kissing those damn chest tattoos you just adored to admire.

"You know..."Pausing to make some 'z' forms with your tongue, you paused at his stomach and giggle tipsily, only to let out a shaky moan and yelp being rolled under him with the male's kakugan glaring daggers at you."I told you to quit teasing...Damn, you sure know how to work me up." Undoing his pants, you giggled only to hook your arms around his neck, tugging him down and pressing your lips over his, the lip piercing he had tickled your own lips making you shift and curl a leg around his waist.

"U-chan...Please..."Groaning, you moaned softly, gripping the male's rave locks and tug on them, purring when Uta let out a shaky growl into your mouth while tangling his tongue with you.Of course the taste of blood alcohol was making you more dizzy then ever and mostly tasting it from your boyfriend's mouth.It's not like it was your first time having drunk sex and mostly doing it like horny animals in heat.

His nails dug into your hips in a rather painful way but you ignored the pain and told him to keep going, his mouth moving to pepper lazy kisses down your chest, biting your breasts through your bra making you arch your back like you were offering yourself to him, and that was the truth,anyway.

Your fingers moved to rub him through his underwear, grinning widely when he took one of your nipples in his mouth, creating different patterns with his tongue piercing making you squirm under him and tug his shaft out, your thumb rubbing against the tip, precum already dripping down the sides of the member making your hand more slippery, which was a bonus for you to pleasure the male on top of you that sucked on your breasts like a little baby.

One you got enough of all that teasing, you pushed the male on his back, shifting on top of him and lick your hips while lowering yourself onto his member, moaning out loud his name once all his length was in."Shit, (Name)" Uta groaned while slapping your thigh, eagering you to move which you did, starting to bounce on top of the male and moan once his hands moved to grip your breasts, giving them rather harsh squeezes.

Uta leaned up and started to kiss and mark your neck while your nails ranked down his back, calling his name out while your tongue lolled out of your mouth, your head slightly tilted while you kept on riding the male.A familiar coil started to form in your stomach while the male kept pistoning his hips upwards to help you seeing that your muscles turned to mush and your strength kept leaving your body.

"U-chan...I am close..."Purring, your lips brushed past his ear only to start chewing on the cartilage there, your own kakugan now ablaze while Uta leaned back to stare at it, his brows furrowing and you took it as a signal that he was close to his release too.Or did you thought he would state that out loud?He is being a mister crabby pants during sex but you were ok with it.

Sighing softly, your eyes wide in shock once he shifted his hips and kept hitting your g-spot making you cry out in pleasure, your nails digging into his shoulders when his teeth bit down on the soft skin of your neck making your mind turn to mush, your lips parting softly while you took deep and shaky breaths.

You already knew that Uta would take a bit from your skin and seeing your blood drip down his lips and chin while he chewed on the piece of skin like a child make the fire ignite deeper and deeper into the pit of your stomach until you couldn't take it anymore.Your lips forcefully pushed against the males while you came hard, grunting slowly when Uta's climax was triggered by yours and now you two were relaxing after your afterglow.

Hugging and cuddling into each other, now being more sober then before but not looking mad at each other mostly being confused about the mess you guys made on the floor."Well, if this isn't hot.."You joked only to giggle when Uta picked you up after pulling out, walking towards the back of his shop and mostly to his room, setting you down on the bed and bury his face in your chest, muttering for you to shut up and go to sleep.

Well,you wouldn't refuse cuddling with your boyfriend after you just raped his body until you were spent.And man, your lower half if numb as heck right now but you didn't mind it seeing that you had sex with the hot mask maker, admired those damn tattoos while they kept shifting under and in front of you and also, you got to cuddle with Uta.And hell,who right in their mind or not would refuse a cuddling time with him?Not you.

And so, with a last whimper and shift, you murmured a little 'I love you' and bury your face in the male's neck, grinning once you heard him whisper '(Name), shut up.And I love you too...you will wipe that floor tomorrow morning.'

**Author's Note:**

> Love Uta too much and I think he needs more love from the fans.I mean, we, girls probably love mysterious guys with tattos, piercings and shaved hair..And damn red eyes,huh?I mean the bad guys in general. And Uta is so totally my bae XD


End file.
